monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New weapon idea: Hunting Mount
SO!...first time here and a vet since the ps2. i feel that this would be a cool weapon idea since no'one has fully realized it yet. THE HUNTING MOUNT! now before you lose your s**t let me explain how it would work below. The hunting mount is a new weapon type that lets you ride a small monster with new abilities and aspects. THE MONSTERS now i know what your thinking here. "oh hes suggesting we could ride rathalos and narga and white fatalis!". get that out of your head right now because i'm not that stupid. instead, you would choose from small monsters that are possible to ride AND have some feeling of taming. the monster selection is below. required monsters: great jaggi, great baggi, great wroggi, velocidrome, gendrome, iodrome, giadrome, bulldrome, possible monsters: popo, anteka, aptonoth, apceros, slagtoth, rhenopelos, gargwa, CRAFTING A MOUNT the idea of these mounts is once you kill a certain monster, there is a new item you will get called the (insert monster here) horn. with this, you can call upon a mount to craft from the list above! these monsters would start out blank and with no special things on them except a saddle and the hilt for the hatchet, the actual weapon of the hunter. UPGRADING THE MOUNT from there, you will get materials from other monsters and ore, much like normal weapons and armor. when you get your monster, new upgrade paths will be available. here's an example. ---->(iron gear+) velocidrome (no gear)---->(iron gear) ---->(veloci gear) The selected armor not only gives you the usual weapon upgrade, and your monster gets gear based on the monster its crafted by. LAYOUT this is the basic layout of the monster page when it comes to stats. damage- the starting damage is normally 98-110 depending on the monster type you choose. the max damage only goes to about 450-550 because of the only weapons consist of a medium sized hatchet and the monster itself. sharpness- this weapon is a stun/slash type weapon, so its shrpness reaches green around the second to last upgrade before high-rank upgrades appear. the max sharpness is high blue to medium white. affinity- same as most weapons. attack type- this is the big focal point of the mount itself, and this gives a lot of variety to the monsters and which you upgrade. the list below shows the attack type and what monsters belong to it. LEAP: type- slash monsters- velociprey, great jaggi, genprey. CHARGE: TYPE- stun. MONSTERS- aptonoth, popo, rhenopoles, anteka, slagtoth, bulldrome, apceros, gargwa. SPIT: TYPE- elemental MONSTERS- iodrome, giadrome, great baggi, great wroggi. GAMEPLAY this is where i feel this ides shines. the basic idea of the mounts is to harness the power of the mount and the weapon. a good example of the is the monster types. certain monsters have a special attack that is triggered. here is the list of attacks on both the playstation and nintendo controller layout. X-B: the monster does a quick dash to get out of the way of a monsters attacks. this dash is as effective as the running leap, so having your weapon away and running doesn't change the dodge type. Triangle-X: your monster does a forward rushing attack that either stuns or slashes depending on the type. if you press the button four times, your mount will do 3 attacks and then a hip check or a large slash. O-A: your hunter will use his hatchet to do several swipes either to the left or right of the mount depending on where you move the analog stick. the attack does 4 normal swipes to any direction, and then a big swing towards the last direction you aim. this attack can also seamlessly combine with the triangle-x attack triangle+O-X+A: your monster does a forward dash attacking the monster, then turns to the side so the hunter can swing his blade at the monster. R: the monster does a charging attack where he either (A:lunges into the air), (B:charges at the monster), or (C: spits a big glob of its elemental attack at the monster). this attack usually takes about 5 seconds to charge and does the full listed weapons damage. ELEMENTAL DAMAGE this was the hardest part do do, but i will try to explain it with the best of my abilities. the hunting mount has a special second element for the monster itself. here's how it works element A: the hatchets weapon element B: the monsters element now note that not all of the monsters don't have elements, such as the charging monsters. but all of the elemental and some of the leaping types do have elemental damage for each attack they do. THE PROS AND CONS AND EPILOGE below are the listed pros and cons of the hunting mount PROS: *very fast *allows for great elemental combos with upgrades *the special attacks are able to suit any hunter *decent mid tier damage CONS: *no block *short range *special attack takes longer then most charge attacks i put a lot of time putting this together so it is good and well made. i would love to hear any feedback you might have! enjoy.